


Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

by Huntress8611



Series: The Stories of the Tarsus Nine [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Badass James T. Kirk, Gen, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Jim turned around to check on his crew and they all appeared to be in shock.“Are you okay, guys?” he asked, concerned.“Holy shit,” Sulu whispered. “I mean, we knew you could fight, but that was something else.”





	Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ingenious Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992340) by [KanaeYuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaeYuna/pseuds/KanaeYuna). 



> The title of this work is from the song Sugar, We’re Goin Down by Fall Out Boy.

It was an unusually quiet day, Jim thought. Usually something crazy would have happened by now.

Just as that thought passed through his head, he heard the doors of the turbolift open.

“Surrender the bridge, Captain, or your crew dies.”

Jim turned around, only to see eight men surrounding his with phasers pointed at his crew. He was out of his seat in a flash, and before anyone even had a chance to react, Jim had a throwing knife in each hand. He heard multiple clicking noises and knew that the men had just set their phasers to kill. The intruders hadn’t noticed his knives yet, and he used that to his advantage, turning around and raising his hands as if to surrender.

One of the men lowered his phaser, and Jim used that as his chance. He quickly dropped his hands and, before the man had a chance to raise his phaser back up, threw a knife, embedding it in his firing arm.

The other men froze in surprise, giving Jim the chance to hit four more of the men with throwing knives and stab one with his boot knife, leaving only one man left. Jim used the man’s shocked state to his advantage, knocking his phaser from his hand before kicking it across the bridge. The man came out of his shock and lunged at Jim, who quickly grabbed his finger knife from his belt, slashing a deep gash in the man’s arm. The man fell just like the others. Though they weren’t dead, they were unused to pain and didn’t know how to deal with it.

The crew was staring in shock, as it had taken their captain less than two minutes to take down eight men. The door to the turbolift opened once again and Jim moved back into a fighting stance, relaxing when Bones walked out.

“Bones! Good, you’re here,” Jim said happily. “I’d really like my knives back.”

“Y'know what? Fuck you, Jim,” Bones replied, kneeling next to one of the injured men and looking him over.

He pulled out his comm and requested security and medical be sent to the bridge.

“You love me.”

“And you’re damn lucky I do. I’ll give you your knives once they aren’t plugging stab wounds,” Bones said with a sigh.

“You’re the best Bones!”

“Damn right I am, and you’d best remember that.”

Jim turned around to check on his crew and they all appeared to be in shock.

“Are you okay, guys?” he asked, concerned.

“Holy shit,” Sulu whispered. “I mean, we knew you could fight, but that was something else.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Spock seemed shocked at what had just happened.

“Alright, back to your stations. Go on,” he said, waving his hands at them as if pushing them away.

He looked back to see Bones glaring at him as he got on to the turbolift with the security guards and his patients and he laughed.

“Don’t forget to bring me back my knives, Bones!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me ideas on my Tumblr or put them in the comments. I may or may not write them, but I'd love to see them either way!
> 
> galewritesfanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
